


[Podfic] End (Beginning Movement), written by Counterpunch

by foomatic



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foomatic/pseuds/foomatic
Summary: Jamie just wanted to fucking break something. Couldn’t get her hands on the Lady, couldn’t pull her out of Dani, so she had to find the next best thing.(also known as: Jamie finds her own ways of dealing with watching Dani suffer Viola through the years. She...doesn't handle it well)
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] End (Beginning Movement), written by Counterpunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Counterpunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counterpunch/gifts).



**Listen:**  
  


**Text:** [End (Beginning Movement)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893128)

 **Author:** [Counterpunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counterpunch)

 **Reader:** [foomatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foomatic)

 **Length:** 27:49

**Author's Note:**

> When Counterpunch first asked me to beta her fic, I was anxious, as I am not, in anyway, a writer. The only way I could figure out what needed to be fixed was to read it out loud, as I do for most things I write for myself. And for fun, I hit record. And because I don't do things half-assed and this show has gifted us with a gorgeous, heart-rending score, well, this Podfic was born. Counterpunch is a great many things; to me, she is my fandom Ride or Die, my internet wife, and an amazing writer. If you enjoyed this Podfic, please leave her a comment on her story, which is linked in the post above.


End file.
